Kitsune Transformation
Kitsune transformation is the name that Ayumi Senju gave her powers. She has these powers because of the fact that she is a Child of Chakra. This ability allows her to transform into a kitsune. This transformation has two stages half fox and a full fox form. Her power grows stronger as she grows up. This is shown by the number of tails she can have. It is believed that her transformation is caused by her relationship to foxes. This bond is similar to the bond between the Inuzuka Clan and dogs and the Rinku Clan and Vampire Bats. Abilities *Enhanced Bite Ayumi can bite through flesh and bone with ease while she is in her Half Transformation state and when she is in her fox form. *Enhanced Durability (All forms) *Enhanced Endurance (All forms) *Enhanced Senses In her Half Transformation Ayumi's senses are superior to human's senses. Ayumi's sense of smell is on par with a dog's sense of smell. Her hearing is great that she can hear a beating heart in a noisy crowd. Her sense of touch is two times greater then a humans. Ayumi's sense of taste is three times greater then a human's sense of taste and her eyesight is two times greater then a human's. *Enhanced Speed Ayumi can run up to 30 mph when she is in her human form. When she is in her half transformation with one tail out she can run up 40 mph. Her speed increases by 10 mph per tail that is out. *Enhanced Stamina (All forms) *Enhanced Strength Ayumi's physical strength increases the more tails she has out. In her human form her strength is five times greater then a human's strength. When she is in her half transformation with one tail out she is six times stronger then a human. With two tails she is still six times stronger then a human, with three tails she is seven times stronger then a human, with four tails she is eight times stronger then a human, with five tails she is nine times stronger then a human, with all six tails out she is a lot stronger then a human. *Environmental Adaptation *Predator Instinct Ayumi has instincts of a great predator when she is in her fox form and half transformation. This allows her to easily hunt, track, trap, and kill her victims easily. This instinct also means she can understand her prey easily, this makes it even easier to trap and kill her prey. *Claw Retraction (Half Transformed State) *Enhanced Intelligence and Wisdom Ayumi's intelligence and wisdom is greater then even the greatest human minds regardless of what form she is in. *Kitsunetsuki (Half Transformed State) *Genjutsu Manipulation (Half Transformed State) *Delayed Aging *Can eat raw meat While in her Half Transformation, Ayumi's stomach can handle raw meat without getting sick. * Fangs In Ayumi's Half Transformation, her fangs are razor sharp. She can change how sharp it is and it's length at her whim. *Fear Inducement While in her half transformation state and her fox state she can strike fear by simply looking them in the eye. This doesn't work if the opponent knows what's happening and opponents with a strong will have a slight resistance to this ability. * Intangibility (Half Transformed State) * Karma Sensing Ayumi is able to sense the good and bad intentions of the living and she can detect if someone is lying or not. Ayumi can use this ability to detect and track down opponents. This ability even works if the opponent is using Chakra Suppression Technique. Trivia *Ayumi has six tails Category:Child of Chakra Ability Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Abilities Category:Unique Traits